


Cover

by Shywriter33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Out of Character, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Contests, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: SPD was proud of their top class Pokemon academy.Squads of cadets at top form with their Pokemon, some rumored to be as strong as Power Rangers.Each person, whether alien or human, had two Pokemon as their partners.One represents their soul, the other their heart.Jack didn't care for such nonsense. Yet here he was, in a cell, facing the head of said academy with some imitating, ace partners."So, you want to have a Pokemon battle or something?"Not that he'd play by SPD and the world's 'rules', as battles on the streets are of survival, not trivial sport.
Relationships: Elizabeth Delgado/Sydney Drew, Jack Landors/Sky Tate
Kudos: 5





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't own SPD nor Pokemon  
> \-------  
> Inspiration: From one of my ranger sisters @/TracyBurlew (on Wattpad), who's already done an amazing SPDxPokemon fic herself!  
> \----------  
> Side Note: Jack is going to be different from his canon self(though not too much), as there's going to be more backstory on his time on the streets(because as awesome as the series is...I wish they did more with such a background). Also Z already is in SPD, so yeah mainly Jack-centric fic(not that I won't spread the others in their own path as well).  
> \--------  
> Pokemon aspects to know first: (and no one is getting legend/mythical pokemon as partners...their just as rare in the games/anime...and no not like Ash ratio of meeting said Pokemon)
> 
> \- All gens will be in this fic (whether as just in the background, or as someone's partner(s))  
> \- Elite Pokemon category are a mix of super rare Pokemon not found at all in the wild(most common heard of are starter Pokemon) more rare of their shiny forms.  
> \- Up to 6 moves for each Pokemon (only Elite Pokemon can get a possibility of more if specially trained)  
> \- I'm trying my best to describe Pokemon battles/moves...but it's a work in progress so easy goes it right? (I mean check out my other Pokemon fics....still trying)  
> \- Also everyone's partners have nicknames (easier then using said species name a bunch of times huh?)  
> \------  
> Pairing(s):  
> \- Syd x Elizabeth(Z)  
> \- Jack x Sky (eventually)  
> \- Bridge x TBD (ideas?)  
> \-------  
> Key:  
> 'Italic text' = Telepathy (with " marks if psychic type uses said ability to talk to multiple people) (Lucario/Riolu are the also ones that can use the same technique as psychic types with telepathy, but prefer to usually solo telepathy with their human/alien partner more often. Same goes with ghost/dark types.)  
> \------  
> Comment below the Pokemon Partners you would put for everyone!  
> Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw check out Aisynia on here! She helped me a bunch when it comes to editing this chapter! :)

When someone is born, no matter if alien or human, two Pokemon will appear.

They usually appear a day after said person is born, the second the next day after that, leaving three dates for parents to remember said birthdays.

One Pokemon is the form of one's spirit or soul, the other their heart and overall emotional balance.

Shiny varied Pokemon are very rare, having one, or even rarer two as shinnies, could lead to big news and fame. They were categorized as elite Pokemon, they were considered Power Ranger Pokemon.

Said Pokemon had the power to change their color of their regular counterparts (so no one knows a ranger's identity in public).

Said Pokemon then grow up with their human/alien partner, practically like siblings.

Training together, playing together, even going to school together.

In school, Pokemon battles and contest was the best time for said partners to learn together (they did in classrooms too, but this was more fun for students).

Every school across the galaxies had a battle arena, a contest hall, and even a breeding center if one was of high income.

SPD academy was one of those high income schools.

One of the most famous of schools for Pokemon training on Earth, succeeding in all variations of Pokemon battling, performing, and breeding.

Scholarships were the main way one could get into said school, but a test to prove one's ability was still used on said applicates.

SPD took only the best of the best, hence why students all over the galaxy would try and work hard, even the slackers, to get even a chance to view the inside of the academy.

* * *

Sydney Drew was one of the top battlers of the SPD academy, only being topped by the A-squad in skill.

She, alongside her girlfriend Elizabeth(rather be called 'Z'), her older brother Bridge, and all three's best friend Sky, were part of the B-squad.

Squads were established in SPD as a way to group various trainers, coordinators, breeders, and more to have all exceed and learn from each other along the way.

All four were battle trainers, but each decided to take another major to truly exceed.

Syd and Sky(reluctantly only cause he get to battle more, though secretly enjoys that surprise no one despite him trying to hide it.) choose contest, and Bridge and Z choosing breeding.

All seemed perfect, as they weren't the second best squad in the academy for nothing.

But then...Commander Cruger announces one day suddenly, to B-squad of their leader and new member Jack.

* * *

Jack swore silently, for what seemed the fifth time of the day as he sat in a small gray cell alongside his partners.

Jack had a routine whether he liked it or not, but he stuck with it because it kept him and his partners fed. To that end, he would usually start off in the park playing his beat up old guitar, hoping to get enough tips and donations so he could hit up the store.

He had to admit that while he did it for survival, that guitar was his most prized possession, and he loved playing, regardless of the circumstances. Every session, every strum of the strings was like a journey unto itself, and sometimes he felt like the music alone could carry him to distant, beautiful, better worlds.

It was ugly and beat up, it had tried to quit on him a few times over the years, and he would be lying if he said he had done the odd patch job on it, but it was his, and nothing brought a smile to his face quite like getting lost in playing it.

Regardless, it didn’t always pay the bills, as it were, and there were days he had to steal to survive, but anything was worth keeping his partners fed.

After that was taken care of, he would typically head down to the underground arena to face off against others like him, and to hone his partners’ skills. He knew some people would scoff at the idea of unsanctioned battles, but not everyone was privileged enough to take part in that honor.

The battles would often stretch late into the night before finally closing down, and then he would head home, if you could call it that. When it wasn’t too wet, he would sleep in a small nook he had dug out for himself under a bridge in the park. It was cold in there, but it was his.

Yet somehow some wolf-mutt, whom turned out to be in charge of course the top school in the area, found him and took him back to said academy and placed him in the cell alongside his partners for what seemed hours now.

Did the mutt see him go off with the the food and supplies? He just hoped the mutt didn't find the arena, as only those on the streets were allowed in, and if someone higher up found out of the place....He was lucky to have stored his one strap backpack in his coat pocket(small but effective), but with only his partner's pokeballs and some apples.

He shook his head, eating one of said apples along his partners whom were eating the rest, glanced at the steel door a few feet in front of him, then back at his partners whom seemed on edge, yet bored of their new establishment.

 _'Well this figures...any ideas how we get out?'_ Jack thinks as he keeps his eyes on the door, with all finishing the apples in seconds. With no window around, the three could only tell of their surroundings due to the small sleek of light from under the door.

He then looked upon his partners, seeing the anklet bracelets on them that prevented them from using their moves and abilities.

Pokemon partners can communicate with their human/alien partner with telepathy, even if they aren't psychic types(whom can communicate with anyone plus their human/alien partner). The more powerful the bond, the farther the distance one can communicate with such power. Hence, why Jack is using said technique in case the cell was bugged...that and not sound insane despite telepathy being known wide as an ability of any Pokemon.

Jack turned to his ghost partner Triton the Dusknoir whom shook his head glaring at his own wrapped on the yellow band on his head, _'We can't, not until we get these bracelets off. Neither you nor I Jack, can phase into the walls, making escaping for us even harder.'_

Jack shook his head, _'Can't deny that, even so there's no way I'd be showing these rich brainiacs my powers. They'd put me in some lab to be experimented on if I did.'_

Hex, the shiny Manetric just growled before going back to gnawing at his bracelet, _'If I could get this darn thing off, I'd could discharge this whole place. Knock out the power, easier to escape without being seen.'_

Jack just sighed at the two, _'Even if that worked, we'd be stopped before we even make it out a window or something. I saw a Luxray with some girl cadet when we got here, could know lightening rod and we'd be toast.'_

Both Pokemon grumble in agreement, before going back to chomping and pulling at the bracelet, and staring at the door's opening.

Triton's eye grew wide suddenly, before glaring at Hex in a huff, _'Someone is coming! Stop before they try and lock us with some other contraction!'_

Hex glares back, but does what he's told before glaring at the door as the sounds of a key slot or something rang, making the door unlock to the appearance of the wolf-mutt, to all threes distaste.

The commander, whos name anyone knew, even someone from streets like Jack knew, doesn't say a word as the doors behind him close, only looking at his partners, which Jack was mentally cursing himself for not realizing had already entered before the mutt did at such speed.

Their eyes then meet, Jack keeping a blank look despite the common feeling of adrenaline coursing through him to attack and not look back, a strategy that's gotten him out of a lot of trouble.

Each person, whether alien or human, had two Pokemon as their partners.

One represents their soul, the other their heart.

Jack didn't care for such nonsense. Yet here he was, in a cell, facing the head of said academy with some imitating, ace partners, a imitating Lucario on his left(one that seemed to have a darker blue fur then ones he's seen on billboards. Not usual to see, let alone up close), and on his right a fierce looking Staraptor(larger then most).

"So, you want to have a Pokemon battle or something?"

Not that he'd play by SPD and the world's 'rules', as battles on the streets are of survival, not trivial sport.

But at this point, after hours it seemed of waiting for a chance to get out, this was what he'd do to take it.

Commander Cruger just raised an eyebrow, looking at his partners once more, whom looking back with...an amused look?

"Perhaps another time, Luna(Staraptor) and Vortex(Lucario) have been working a lot lately, and need a break. Still, it seems your partners are raring to go to battle them aren't they?"

Jack didn't need to look to know his partners wanted to beat these ace Pokemon, even if Triton had a more calmer look then Hex, "So what do you want? What are we charged for? And is there any chance you could tell me the time? There's no clock nor window in this joint."

Cruger shook his head and actually had the nerve to smile at the street kid, "Your not in any trouble, aside from a few apple pickings you seem to find on a food stand and a few supply store thefts," Jack looks away in a huff, "what I want is to make a deal with you and your partners."

Jack moved his head and faced the wolf-mutt once more, "What deal? I don't make deals with rich snob, brainiac, SPD personal wolf-mutts."

Hex, Triton, and apparently even the said wolf-mutts partners chuckled at the name.

Cruger shakes his head, "Do you really think SPD is that bad?"

Jack shrugs and leans back on the wall, which only was an inch apart from the small bench in the cell he sat on with Triton, "You ain't need to know now don't you? Your here for a deal...so lets hear it."

The commander sighs, "Very well."

He then pulls out from his cloaked suit and pulls out what looks to be a police I.D. case or phone of some sort, with a red streak though as oppose to a normal white streaked one Jack managed to see from SPD cadets whom tried to battle him in the past(and in an alleyway, his battle expertise area, didn't even had to pull a muscle to deal with them), "This is a delta morpher, one used by my group of power rangers. I'd like to you to join as the red ranger of my group, do so, and the charges will be dropped."

Jack shook his head, whether of disagreement or denial Cruger didn't know, "Very funny wolf-mutt, but your mistaken one two things."

Jack puts up his index finger, "One, no charges for all our theft can equal to me wanting to join SPD," he puts up a second finger, "and two, if that truly is a 'power ranger' morpher...I'd like to see just how SPD got their hands on one."

Triton nods as he looks on the device, _'If they built this themselves, surely they could of just asked some power rangers instead to help. Not all have lost their powers.'_

Hex agrees, _'Heck, there's rumors of said rangers whom lost their powers, are actually are finding ways to get said powers back. Whether them to take back the mantle, or pass to their kid or whatever, but it might happen.'_

Cruger smiles and presses the top button on the device, opening it to revel the top end with the SPD logo, and the bottom as some sort of phone screen alongside a slot for I.D., "This is indeed a morpher, my top scientist Kat designed them herself. As for the crimes, well lets just say you got a lot of money to pay if you want to get out on your own. As for how these morphers came to be, you join, you'll be able to ask her."

He then flips the bottom part up, closing the morpher to it's original form as before, "So what do you say? Want to become a power ranger?"

Jack looks the commander raises an eyebrow, "No test?"

Cruger smiles slightly bigger this time, his partners doing the same as he hands over the morpher to the thief, "Want to prove yourself then?"

Jack shrugs, "Thought there be a test, you can't give such a title to just anybody."

Cruger nods, "Indeed, too bad I have no information on you, so your not just anybody."

Jack doesn't speak, he can't deny it's true, not when he has no identification in the system.

SPD works with the government, and such has data files of all the people on Earth, and around many galaxies as well, updates whenever someone's born.

Yet Jack's information never was shown nor seen, like he was just born despite being nineteen(or so he assumed, him and his parnters never have found out when their birthdays were).

Cruger turns and opens the cell door, before turning back to Jack, "Come with me."

Jack gestures to the anklet bracelets on all three and Cruger chuckles, "My mistake, lets get those off you three before we have said test hm?"

* * *

 _'Why are we joining this snobs? Thought we'd swore never to associate with them.'_ Hex growls at anyone and everyone as they enter what seems to be some high tech lab, making a few people yelp in fear.

 _'We're not, this is how we escape, though something is has being irking me since that mutt mentioned power rangers.'_ Jack thinks as he looks around the place.

"This is my top scientist Kat's lab. Best not touch anything, she gave some lecture to cadets apprenticing under her whom nearly destroyed the place out of curiosity."

Jack shakes his head, then looks at the side of the lab were he saw the same girl and her Luxray from before, now accompanied by a Dustox. Now getting a closer look, he started noticing how her uniform looked different from other cadets in the area he got a glance at, for one, hers is light grey but with a yellow streak, while other cadets seem to have dark black uniforms without any colored streak.

"Ah Miss Delgado, what brings you here?"

The yellow streaked uniform cadet sighs while saluting, "Just bringing Kat the latest battle plans from Sky and his overworked training session."

Cruger chuckles and nods, "At ease ranger, and speaking of, I'd like you to meet...."

Jack looks back at Cruger with a glare, "Someone who'd like these bracelets off."

Hex was already growling at the Luxray, seeing the cat like creature now sniffing at Jack's ankle bracelet.

Cruger looks back with a grin as if he didn't hear said sass, "Right..." he turns back to the girl, "Perhaps you know where Kat is?"

The girl shook her head, now seemly loose and calm after saluting, "Nah, think she might be on her break but who knows."

She then turns to Jack, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Delgado, but everyone calls me Z," She then gestures to the Pokemon beside her, while using one arm to push slightly on the Luxray away from Hex, "and these are my partners. That's Crystal the Dustox, and the one your Manetric(wow a shiny one at that!) is growling at is Aries the Luxray."

Cruger simply looked at his Lucario, whom nodded before pushing Hex away with his tail, giving him seemly another target, "Looks like we have to get those off ourselves, though perhaps Bridge is around can help? Maybe Sky?"

Z shrugs, "You'd probably find Sky at the battle ground, alongside Bridge trying to not have him train endless for days like last month."

Cruger nods, "Thank you, perhaps you'd like to come? I'm giving this young man the test to possibly become your red ranger."

Z's brown hazel eyes seem to light up, "Wait really?" She looked at Jack, pulling her hand back from Aries whom now seem to watch Hex and Lucario in their stare down, "But I thought you were going to give that to Sky, won't he be tested instead to become the blue ranger?"

Cruger smiles at her, "Guess we'll see won't we?"

With that, he and his Pokemon leads the two humans and their partners to what Jack can only describe as the largest, and most amazing battlefield he's seen (but then again, the only battle fields he's fought were regular alleyways, or the underground cage battlefield).


	2. Ch.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> 'Italic text' = Telepathy  
> (with " marks if psychic type uses said ability to talk to multiple people)  
> (Lucario/Riolu are the also ones that can use the same technique as psychic types with telepathy, but prefer to usually solo telepathy with their human/alien partner more often. Same goes with ghost/dark types.)

The field was the size it seemed of four football fields.

Looking like a colosseum field despite it being a dirt outside field.

Around the left and right of the field across from one another was a giant bleacher stand, both with a couple of cadets and their Pokemon on possibly school work if Jack had to guess.

"Impressive isn't it? We have an indoor field as well for when it rains, but cadets prefer this field to train and battle their comrades."

Jack glanced at the commander with a side tilt of his head, before turning back to the left side of the field to see a group of cadets coming over.

Elizabeth (should he call her Z? He only just meet her...) smiled at the group, running over to them with her partners and giving the only girl of said group a big hug.

Now that he looked closer, Jack could see all, even their Pokemon, had matching uniforms of SPD cadets(how one found the size for some like a Donphan is beyond him).

"Sir!"

Jack's eyes then turn to the cadet whom spoken such, and for once was speechless.

In the group of cadets was a tall, well build guy whom looked around eighteen or nineteen. His skin tone tan, seeming to glow in the bright sunlight from Jack's view alongside his short, spiked up, dirty blond hair that he suddenly had the urge to ruffle his hands in. The cadet's eyes shone as well, ocean colored blue that made Jack's heart suddenly pump faster.

He didn't even see his partner's smug looks, nor of the other cadets, whom following in the salute Elizabeth did earlier alongside their Pokemon(the Donphan, Dustox, Luxry, and Arcanine doing a version similar), nor the wolf mutt at easing them before turning to Jack and his Pokemon once more.

"Bridge if you would, perhaps take off these anklet bracelets on these three?"

Bridge, the brown haired, green colored uniform young man steps up and nods, "Of course sir!" His eyes seeming to be shining with a brown crisp color.

Before he knew it, the bracelets were off, giving him a feeling of freedom despite being outdoors.

"There now, let me introduce you to your fellow ranger and his partners."

Jack rolled his eyes, his partners doing the same before he waves off the commander, not even noticing his voice coming back, "Don't count your Torchics yet, you said my partners and I here would be given a test."

The commander just smiles, giving Jack and uneasy feeling suddenly, "Indeed I did, your test is to battle one of the rangers here in a double battle. You win, you become a Power ranger, and the charges of your stealing will be dropped."

Jack felt his insides curl a bit as the area suddenly grew quite, and the stares of all cadets pointed towards him.

_'Great, it's bad enough I'm out in the open, now I'm a target.'_

Triton glares at the group of cadets from afar, whom flinch to his delight, _'Not like we haven't been such before, though I believe those times weren't from exposure nor embarrassment.'_

Hex agrees as he growls at the commander, whom partners only looked in sympathy for some strange reason, Vortex more looking at his wolf mutt partner with a annoyed look, _'I say I use a Discharge on them, then we book it out of here, lay low till the noise dies down.'_

Jack sighs, already not needing to glance to see the cadets the commander was talking to had the same expressions as everyone else, _'I would love to escape now....but considering we're surrounded by cadets and Pokemon alike....well looks we'd die of shame if we tried huh?'_

"Uh, sir? Is this crook really what our team needs? We're fine on our own as rangers no problem."

Jack turns to see the blond girl whom he now saw Z(he figured he might as well...something told him it won't be good if he didn't) with was _really_ close too...perhaps their sisters? Dating?

Not like Jack even knows of such relations, but he still looked back at the girl and shrugs, "My guess is as good as yours," he then turns to the commander, whom is looking down at Vortex and Luna with a shocked look to his amusement, "So alright I'll battle one of your rangers, but perhaps you'd like to explain _why_ you'd try to have me join them. She clearly explained their fine without another member, so what gives?"

The glances now thankfully faced at the commander, though Jack could feel some stares from all over the area, "I shall speak of such only if you win against one of my top cadets here. So, which of you rangers would like to take the challenge?"

Jack turned back to the cadet group, seeing them glancing at one another, as well as their own partners, before looking back at the commander.

The blond girl steps up and takes a quick glance at Jack, a Ambipom and Medicham (with matching pink themed cadet uniforms) at her side, "I'll face him sir."

Cruger smiles and nods, "Excellent," he then looks towards the battlefield and shouts, "A battle will now commence! Everyone off the field!"

In a rush students and Pokemon fled the large battlefield, heading towards the bleachers on the left and right of the field.

Bridge, Z, and the blue eyed one ( _'Looks like someone has a crush!'_ \- Hex | _'Knock it off I do not!'_ ) head over to the small bench on the left handed side of the field, their Pokemon sitting next to or across from them on the ground(mainly due to weight and size compared to the looks slightly sturdy red bench, but not sturdy for one such as Donphan or Arcanine).

Jack went to the closest field bracket box on the field, the girl heading to the one on the other side alongside her Ambipom and Medicham.

"The double battle between cadet ranger Sydney Drew," The trio could hear the crowd cheer with delight alongside the cadet group from before, "and the challenger!" He didn't listen to the boos, and surprisingly vague language ( _'Huh, thought cadets had a more polite manner. Yet it seems their no better then the adult brutes on the street we've meet.' -_ Triton).

"The winner will be decided when both Pokemon on one side are unable to continue, so Pokemon take the battlefield!"

Medicham does a flip and lands with a smirk, Ambipom doing the same with said tails.

Triton rolls his eye, gliding over a couple feet from Jack alongside Hex, whom just growled at them as he pounced over.

_"Prepare to be amazed crooks, Coco and I, Zenon, have not been beat by any crooks we've encountered in the city."_

Jack's expression is blank, even though on the inside he's debating on whether he should laugh or scowl.

Hex just shakes his head in distaste, making the fighting type glare at him, _'Then clearly you haven't faced an actual challenge, as we're no pushovers.'_

Triton nods and glares at the two, only Zenon trying to not seem like she flinched, _'You two and your human have no idea what we three have been through, what we're capable of, and most importantly...'_ Cadets in the blenchers suddenly felt a deep chill in their bones, _'what you're about to experience unlike anything you two can imagine.'_

With that, the air cools back to normal, and Triton looks at Jack, _'So, what amount of our strength should we go for? A quarter?'_

Jack glances at Sydney, her arms he noticed seemed to have turned as clear as ice, but were now turning back to her regular tone skin, _'I'd say smaller, we're not going to go overboard and put more charges on us. Make it long, as the quicker we get this done, the more time these cadets could jump us.'_

Hex shakes his head and chuckles darkly, _'What makes you say we can't just discharge them and run?'_

Triton looks at the electric type and shakes his head, _'Maybe because some with electric types could just absorb said move like you can if we were attacked by such a move? Or the fact we have an Arcanine in our mists, one of the fastest Pokemon around?'_

Hex growls at the ghost and rolls his eyes once more before facing the opponents, _'No fun, but fine let's battle.'_

"I'll let you have the first move _challenger_." Syd shouted with a smirk.

Jack just shook his head and shrugged, "Well you heard her you two, first move is all yours."

Hex smirks, for while he wished he could just take them all on his own with full power, he at least could win anyway. So with that, he starts running towards the humanoid fighter.

_'Prepare for this you bubble gum monster!'_

Crack!

Everyone could hear the noise as the electric type bashes a headbutt in Zenon's stomach, making her crash into the giant walls surrounding the academy in a heap.

Triton shakes his head as he looks at the effect, _'He said small amount of power, nothing more.'_

Hex turns and grumbles at the ghost, _'Well sorry if I wanted to show us as not push-overs.'_

 _'You made that statement alright.'_ Jack sighs before flinging his hand in Triton's direction, _'So much for a long battle....might as well finish this now then.'_

The ghost nods, but before he could try and unleash a move, he suddenly hears a rumble below him.

"Ambi!" Dusknoir dodged easily sure, but that didn't make him less upset of not paying attention to his other opponent.

Sydney from across the field smirks, despite not wanting to admit the slight fear of the previous headbutt, "We're not done yet! Coco, while that ghost is in your sight, use a double iron tail!"

She then turns back to her psychic partner, whom was slowly getting up, "You good Zenon?" The psychic type nods, "then go in for a payback at the electric hound and use drain punch!"

Coco's twin tails glowed a metallic silver as she break danced from the dirt ground and pushes off into the ghost type's spot with finesse and ease.

Zenon on the other hand, was furious at the Manetric, _'Eat this you snout hound!'_ charging with her left hand fist, a green glow shown as she went towards Hex with all her might.

Jack just shrugs, ' _Well, might as well do things our way huh?'_

Triton and Hex nod, the ghost side stepping away from his attack, leaving a small crater on the ground where he last stood(or floated).

 _'Yeah! Let's show them what a real battle is like!'_ Hex barks before shooting a quick flamethrower at the psychic type, before going into a agility mix circle attack of thunder around Zenon not letting her off the field just yet.

Jack could hear the murmurs, the crowd around the arena and those coming from elsewhere close to shouting of the unfairness, especially when Triton began to counter attack as well.

He first used psychic, stopping the monkey from moving from her place. Afterwards, shooting a array of fire and ice punches, all while still keeping up the psychic so there was no counter attack on him.

"Hey cut it out!"

"You cheaters!"

"Who are you to battle like that in the likes of us of SPD?!"

The crowd just got louder and louder, not even hearing the commander referring the battle was over.

Jack heard though, and with a snap of his fingers(despite being drowned out by the crowd), got his partners to stop their attacks and come back to his side.

Hex growled at the crowd, making the crowd now stop as they realize there was no more moves happening.

* * *

Sydney was already on the field once the two Pokemon went back to the rouge's side, her fellow rangers by her side as they helped her check her partners for injuries.

Z hugged Syd close, seeing her return her partner's to their pokeballs(which cadets have on them for their partners, and only use really in case of an emergency, or if their too big to go somewhere).

Bridge patter his fellow ranger's shoulder, "Don't worry Syd, they'll be fine after Kat and the med crew check them out. I already looked with my aura of any life threating injuries, and found none."

That made Syd snap out of her zone and nod gratefully at Bridge, "Well that's good, though none of that isn't going to fix their pride, especially Zenons."

The other rangers flinch, remembering how long it took last time Zenon lost a battle badly.

Meanwhile, Sky looked across the field at their newest teammate, even if something felt off of the lone figure and his partners.

The guy had dark, braided black hair tied up in a red band, his eyes as dark but in a brown hue(which seem to make him feel....strange? Sky didn't know what it was this feeling). His skin tone wasn't exactly a healthy shading on brown he's ever seen, making him wonder if that explained his demeanor.

He had a rugged black hoodie on, looking almost worn down as his rain soak looking jeans and sneakers(which looked to almost be ready to fall apart). 

The guy stood out among the cadets, even with the black hoodie, not nearly as dark as the cadet uniforms.

"So, that's our red ranger huh? At least Gruumm's forces won't be too much of a problem next time with him."

Sky knew Bridge was trying to be positive in the whole situation, despite seeing him also looking shook of the new now it seemed cadet and ranger.

Syd shrugged standing up, a pokeball in each of her hands, "Well at least it'll give me time to get back at him with this battle, now I'm off to get these two healed up."

Z nods, but glares at the rouge, "I'll come with you. But I'm going to have some words with him when we get to our dorm."

With that, the two ladies leave back into the base, leaving the boys to now see the crowds having left the stands and towards said guy, whom actually looked to be heading for the base too, but failing.

* * *

_'I win the battle....try to sneak back into the base to do anything but deal with this crowd....and now we're dealing with it.'_

Hex continues to growl at any cadets whom try to come at Jack, smirking slightly as they back away a bit, _'Well they have to deal with it. Your apparently a power ranger now, red one at that, and we're part of this SPD mess. Should get some respect now that we've made our moment.'_

Triton rolls his eye, spreading his arms out as Jack takes step by step towards the giant back doors of the base, _'They think we're cheaters, that we should be punished, and none of them know the deal with their boss of us becoming rangers, aside from us been arrested before the battle.'_

Hex barks, trying to push the crowd further then a few feet which they've been doing, _'Ha! They call us cheaters?! If they knew what we've had to do to just survive, how many battles we fought that nearly-.'_

_"ENOUGH!"_

The area goes silent.

Jack and Hex are as shocked looking as everyone around, as this was the first time Triton actually publicly telepathized in what seemed like years.

The last time.....Jack and Hex felt a shiver through their spins as they remember such a time.

 _"Whether you think we cheated or not isn't up to you, it's to your so called leader."_ gesturing to Cruger who's staring blankly at the three, _"That wasn't even a smidge o_ _f our power! We're not looking for trouble, yet if you all try to push us, you just might get more, and you and your partners do not....want to feel such pain."_

Hex chuckles, turning to his ghost friend and slightly bumps his tail at Triton's ghostly tail, _'Well look whom finally decided to show these cadets a thing or two! You tell them!'_

Triton stops glaring at the crowd, and turns to Hex shaking his head going back to his usual telepathy with just Hex and Jack, _'I wasn't trying that, I am just giving them a warning, alongside the fact they have yet to realize that we've haven't taken a sweat after that battle.'_

Jack grumbles and nods, _'Let's just get inside, hopefully we can scan the place out.'_

 _'But how? The other cadets will just chase us.'_ Hex replies, but then glances back where the crowd was, only to see them now a couple feet to the left from where they were, now arguing with said wolf mutt.

 _'Lets go!'_ Jack then rushes into the steel building, none noticing two familiar cadets and their partners following behind at brisk pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickname - Pkmn - Gender - Ability - Moves  
> ////////  
> Cruger's partners:  
> Luna - Staraptor - Female - Reckless - Aerial ace, Steel wing, Close combat, Double team, Protect, and Brave bird  
> Vortex - Lucario - Male - Justified - Aura sphere, Stone edge, Flash cannon, Metal claw, Bone rush, and Blaze kick  
> //////////  
> Jack's partners:  
> Triton - Dusknoir - Male - Frisk - Shadow ball, Psychic, Fire punch, Revenge, Dark pulse, and Ice punch  
> Hex (shiny) - Manetric - Male - Lightning rod - Flamethrower, Thunder, Discharge, Agility, Headbutt, and Psychic fangs  
> /////////  
> Elizabeth 'Z' partners:  
> Crystal - Dustox - Female - Shield dust - Energy ball, Aerial ace, Psychic, Silver wind, Shadow ball, and Poison sting  
> Aries - Luxray - Male - Guts - Iron tail, Ice fang, Swift, Facade, Crunch, Thunder, and Endure  
> ////////  
> Sydney 'Syd' partners:  
> Coco - Ambipom - Female - Pickup - Double hit, Thunder, Double team, Swift, Iron tail, and Dig  
> Zenon - Medicham - Female - Pure Power - Hidden power, Drain punch, Psychic, Shadow ball, Thunder punch, and Light screen  
> ///////  
> Bridge's partners:  
> Baron - Donphan - Male - Sand veil - Ancient power, Double team, Fire fang, Thunder fang, Protect, and Earth power  
> Lily - Ledian - Female - Iron fist - Light screen, Aerial ace, Ice punch, Dizzy punch, Bug buzz, and Silver wind  
> //////  
> Sky's partners:  
> Alpha - Arcanine - Male - Flash fire - Flamethrower, Dragon pulse, Protect, Howl, Thunder fang, and Extreme speed  
> Silver - Scizor - Swarm - Metal claw, Cross poison, Iron defense, Brick break, Acrobatics, and X-scissor  
> 


	3. Ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> 'Italic text' = Telepathy  
> (with " marks if psychic type uses said ability to talk to multiple people)  
> (Lucario/Riolu are the also ones that can use the same technique as psychic types with telepathy, but prefer to usually solo telepathy with their human/alien partner more often. Same goes with ghost/dark types.)

_'It's official, we're lost.'_

_'Well at least it's a comfy room, I don't know about you, but I'm grabbing a snack.'_

_'Ugh, let me get it before you destroy the fridge.'_

Jack sighed, watching Hex try to pry open the fridge with his claws, only for Triton to stop him before opening the fridge doors.

He looked around the room for the first time since they managed to open and sneak in(first door that worked without needing some key card or something).

It was defintly some sort of dorm area, with a full stocked kitchen, a giant tv, even a comfortable-ish (it had foam sitting that's all Jack cared) sitting area couch and chairs to match the whole aesthetic.

But what really drove him were the dorm rooms, and when he saw a name on one of the doors, 'Syd's Room'.

"Guys, we need to get out now."

Both pokemon looked at their partner and only needed to glance at the door he was looking at, before agreeing and coming to his side.

As they all head to the door they came in, their stopped by Sky, Bridge, and all their Pokemon.

* * *

_'So....discharge?'_

_'No!'_ Both Jack and Triton mentally thought, but neither any of them losing their sight of the two other rangers.

* * *

"Um hey...sorry about that, usually cadets here aren't as....violent." Bridge softly speaks as Lily moves from behind and plops on Jack's head and pulls off the hoodie to land in his hair, to the surprise of all.

_'Zzz! I like our new ranger's hair! So fluffy and springy!'_

Bridge mentally sweat-drops, as does Baron whom moves to his partner's side.

_'Get off the new guy Lily, we're trying to make friends, not scare them out.'_

Lily glares at the ground type and points with one of her arms, _'But look! Most would try and bat me away and scream, but he's just standing still not moving an inch!'_

 _'Probably cause he's in shock.'_ Making Lily turn to Alpha and sticks her tongue out.

* * *

 _'He isn't in shock Alph, he's seems to be just surprised more than anything.'_ Silver says pointing to the wide eyed ranger whom does nothing more then look at Bridge and Sky(with him in a look Silver can't help but mentally roll his eyes amused, remembering said certain look someone else had with a certain ranger).

* * *

"Sorry about that, Lily here loves to sit on people's heads, ever since she was a Ledyba." Bridge says while trying and failing to get her off.

Jack shrugs and to both ranger's surprise(again..boy were they gonna feel this more with the new guy?) gently grabs Lily's chest and places her down softly on the black colored couch.

"It's fine, wasn't hurting or anything," He then turns to Baron, "but is he going to start ramping me with his horns?"

Bridge chuckles, not surprised when Baron lends out his trunk for Jack to shake(which he does even if he's unsure why..), "Nah, Baron may look tough, but he's a big softy at heart...kinda like Alpha here." Gesturing to the fire type whom only shakes his head in denial.

Bridge turns back to Jack and looks at him with a smile, "So what's your name? Also that's Silver the Scizor and my best bud Sky Tate."

* * *

Sky mentally rolls his eyes at his best friend, but turns back to the new guy as he begins to speak.

"My name is Jack, and these are Triton and Hex." Sky looks as he gestures to the Dusknoir and Manetric by his side.

Hex the Manetric....Sky still wasn't sure how a shiny Pokemon isn't with some high class citizen than with some thief ('former' according to Cruger's information since Jack did technically pass the test).

Maybe he was a kid of a former ranger?

He remembered seeing shiny Pokemon when he was a little kid, and with such were partners with lawyers, firefighters, business owners, but the one he knew personally was his dad's old elite partner Zeus the Blastoise(whom still had the habit of changing to his regular colored form in public).

Only one he saw up close was of Zeus (whom currently resided with his mother and her partners, alongside his dad's other partners Dusk the Braviary and Coal the Rampardos(whom also was a shiny Pokemon)).

Sky and his friends were going to get their starter Pokemon tomorrow, and from the looks of things, so was Jack.

* * *

"So, you from around here?" Jack turns to Bridge and shrugs, not wanting to give anything away, "Yeah I lived near the city, but apparently I'm moving here?"

Bridge nods and escorts' him to a door at the far end behind the kitchen area, "Seems so, this was just a guest room or something like that...now it's your room."

Jack nods at Bridge, before touching the door, only to be surprise it open so easily.

"Yeah, the doors correspond with not only your heat signature, but your morpher too." Bridge gesturing to the red morpher which Jack noticed now was stick out of his left front pocket.

Jack then looks back to the door, and steps into the medium sized room with his partners and now is in shock.

It didn't need to be so big, even if others might say it's more medium or small, but to Jack it was as big as a castle.

It was simple gray wall, with a black rug floor, and a king sized bed in the left corner of the room.

* * *

"Over on your right is the bathroom, and you can decorate your room however you like, but it'll need to be from your own pocket if it isn't just needed to be brought here from your old home." Bridge explains as he watched the new cadet look around the room as if it were a palace, before looking back at him.

"Um yeah, uh okay got it." Jack mumbles before going back to looking around the room.

Hex decided to go on top of the bed and curl up to sleep, while Triton just looks at the room and back at Bridge, as if he would dare to ruin Jack's awe.

"I'll leave you guys too it." Bridge says nervously before rushing out to sit in the common area and watch tv with his partners, leaving Sky a confused mess as he and his partners came over to sit with him.

"This is going to be one weird adventure." Sky says as he looks back at Jack's room.

Bridge chuckles and nods flicking through the channels, "You said it buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...what you think so far? Anything your hoping/excited for?  
> /////////////  
> Nickname - Pkmn - Gender - Ability - Moves  
> Cruger's partners:  
> Luna - Staraptor - Female - Reckless - Aerial ace, Steel wing, Close combat, Double team, Protect, and Brave bird  
> Vortex - Lucario - Male - Justified - Aura sphere, Stone edge, Flash cannon, Metal claw, Bone rush, and Blaze kick  
> //////////  
> Jack's partners:  
> Triton - Dusknoir - Male - Frisk - Shadow ball, Psychic, Fire punch, Revenge, Dark pulse, and Ice punch  
> Hex - Manetric - Male - Lightning rod - Flamethrower, Thunder, Discharge, Agility, Headbutt, and Psychic fangs  
> /////////  
> Elizabeth 'Z' partners:  
> Crystal - Dustox - Female - Shield dust - Energy ball, Aerial ace, Psychic, Silver wind, Shadow ball, and Poison sting  
> Aries - Luxray - Male - Guts - Iron tail, Ice fang, Swift, Facade, Crunch, Thunder, and Endure  
> ////////  
> Sydney 'Syd' partners:  
> Coco - Ambipom - Female - Pickup - Double hit, Thunder, Double team, Swift, Iron tail, and Dig  
> Zenon - Medicham - Female - Pure Power - Hidden power, Drain punch, Psychic, Shadow ball, Thunder punch, and Light screen  
> ///////  
> Bridge's partners:  
> Baron - Donphan - Male - Sand veil - Ancient power, Double team, Fire fang, Thunder fang, Protect, and Earth power  
> Lily - Ledian - Female - Iron fist - Light screen, Aerial ace, Ice punch, Dizzy punch, Bug buzz, and Silver wind  
> //////  
> Sky's partners:  
> Alpha - Arcanine - Male - Flash fire - Flamethrower, Dragon pulse, Protect, Howl, Thunder fang, and Extreme speed  
> Silver - Scizor - Swarm - Metal claw, Cross poison, Iron defense, Brick break, Acrobatics, and X-scissor  
> /////////  
> Parent's partners(just for fun even though their not even in this chapter. Might make an appear if you guys think you'd like that(how they look I have no idea...any sources you think would help?):  
> ///  
> Syd's mom:  
> Meadow - Gastrodon (west sea) - Female - Storm drain  
> Willow - Vileplume - Female - Effect spore  
> ///  
> Syd's dad:  
> Rainy - Kecleon - Male - Color change  
> Sparks - Boltund - Male - Strong jaw  
> ///  
> Bridge's mom:  
> Sora - Mothim - Male - Swarm  
> Rose - Vespiquen - Female - Pressure  
> ///  
> Bridge's dad:  
> Quill - Raticate - Male - Guts  
> Clue - Heracross - Male - Moxie  
> ////  
> Z's mom:  
> Autumn - Sunflora - Female - Solar power  
> Charm - Plusle - Female - Plus  
> ////  
> Z's dad:  
> Storm - Minun - Male - Minus  
> Aquarius - Kabutops - Male - Swift swim  
> ///  
> Sky's mom:  
> Comet - Electivire - Male - Motor drive  
> Spot - Ninetales (Kanto) (with unusual orange spots on mane) - Flash flare  
> (belonged to Sky's dad) Zeus (shiny) - Blastoise - Male - Torrent  
> (belonged to Sky's dad) Dusk - Braviary - Male - Defiant  
> (belonged to Sky's dad) Coal - Rampardos - Male -Sheer force  
> //////////


	4. Ch.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> 'Italic text' = Telepathy  
> (with " marks if psychic type uses said ability to talk to multiple people, so like regular talk people speak in stories.)  
> (Lucario/Riolu are the also ones that can use the same technique as psychic types with telepathy, but prefer to usually solo telepathy with their human/alien partner more often. Same goes with ghost/dark types.)  
> ////////////  
> Remember! This is set in the year in 2025 (surprising how close that is lately...could really use some PR don't we?).

Jack had one look of his room and was actually hooked on staying forever he so could, _'We got a roof that isn't a bridge, an actually bed! A functioning bathroom, a tv, we got everything here!'_

Triton nods, but silently is amused of Jack acting like a kid, it's been so long since he's ever acted in such innocence.

He too also looks among the exterior, _'It does have a nice structure...could use some more color I guess, but otherwise not bad at all.'_

Hex yawns as he rolls on the bed's red covers and looks at the two, _'Well how would we get said paint? We're broke as can be.'_

Jack shrugged, back to his usual self as he took out his backpack and placed it on the small desk chair near the only window in the room(heck he was just glad to see one!) which showed the back arena they just escaped from, ' _We'll figure it out, but for now we should just try and lay as low as we can...don't want to repeat the arena scene.'_

The two nod and before they knew it, the blue beauty( _'Stop that you two!'_ \- Jack | _'Hey don't see you denying it.' -_ Hex chuckles) appear at the door.

"Um so we're going to the dining hall for dinner, if you want to join and all."

Jack raised an eyebrow, not even caring of lack of eye contact (he knew they weren't going to be liked easily...not that he'd blame them).

Meanwhile Triton and Silver just roll their eyes(or eye in Triton's view), the ghost nudging Jack forward as if he already accepted.

"Uh...sure guess so." Jack mumbles, following Sky whom seemed just as quiet.

Triton looks at Alpha, _'Any chance your partner likes guys?'_

Hex can only softly chuckle as he can clearly hear Jack from afar, _'Cut it out!'_

* * *

"Okay Jack, how about you tell us something about yourself. Favorite book ? Movie? Tv show? Color?"

Jack didn't really know what to think when Z started asking these things out of the blue as soon as he sat down at the table.

Triton and Hex were at the table across from the rangers, alongside the others partners seeming to chat pretty well compared to the latter.

"Uh....I don't really have a favorite of any...but I guess blue is a nice color." Jack mumbles, ignoring the chuckling of his partners from the other table.

"Okay then, how about favorite song?"

Jack didn't even have to hesitate with that one, "End of me by Ashes Remain."

So he liked old music, that's what he had to play on the streets to get money. Not like he could afford a new album of some songwriter. Speaking of which...how was he going to get a new guitar?

Z smirks wide, "Oooh a rock and roll song, not bad taste."

Syd rolls her eyes, "Please, you say that of every rock and roll song."

Jack shrugs before eating his share (not much of an appetite though, how could he? He lived on the streets and this rich tasting food wasn't going to be good on his stomach), as he figured not to provoke any of them to be aggravated by him(not like he hasn't already with them and everyone else).

"Well if you like, I could teach you how to play the electric guitar, I happen to be a pro," Z smiles, "by the way, you thinking of taking an elective here? We got breeding and contests if your interested."

Jack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that, "Elective? I became a power ranger in the spam of one day...and now I need to become some breeder or coordinator?"

Syd groans and looks at him with a glare, "Look, you may of gotten off of your little crime spree, but you live here your going to do what we all do no cut backs got it?"

* * *

Z mentally groaned at her girlfriend's attitude at the moment.

Probably partially due to Zenon and her stubbornness, but this was just petty.

"Relax Syd, give the guy a break he just got here."

* * *

Bridge nods after he finished drinking his cup of milk, "Don't worry Jack, I recommend coordinating for you, as you can battle and it'll give you a challenge. Which I'm sure will help with the boredom you'll have sooner or later."

* * *

Sky was glad he was just trying to control his odd, unknown feeling that's been going inside him since seeing the ex-thief...( _'It's called a crush!'_ \- Alpha) as he could only see Syd looked to burst her bubble after Bridge spoke, but it wasn't like he felt a little upset.

Despite Jack's fighting style, he did admit the new ranger could be a good challenge for him. Only Syd was the only one in coordinating that was ever challenge to the blue ranger.

* * *

"We're seriously going to allow this?! When I said elective, I meant he'd go for breeding!"

Jack mentally groaned as he just stared at the pink ranger indifferent.

"Listen rookie, just cause you won one battle, one you shouldn't have due to your cold hearted tactic." Jack didn't even open to defend himself, and it wasn't like he was going to tell all them just where that tactic came from, "Coordinating combines needing to show off your Pokemon's beauty, charm, power, and more alongside in battle and show. Something I don't think your partners could handle, let alone want too."

Jack could only do so much to not roll his eyes, "Can't know till you try."

With that, he finishes his meal (only about a quarter finished), and heads back to his room (still couldn't get the awe of such words), his Pokemon following behind in a couple seconds.

* * *

Bridge sighs, "Well that could of gone better."

Z nods then glares at Syd, "What was that? I get your upset of losing to him, but considering he's going to be our new teammate you should try to treat him with respect."

Syd glares back, Bridge worriedly gazing if she was or wasn't grasping the piece of iron in her belt pocket (last time punching a cadet with said fist of iron, whom made fun of him in class).

"That guy is no teammate, he's a thief."

"Ex-thief actually." Bridge points out, but shuts his mouth after receiving a glare from Sydney as well.

"Well don't say I told you so when he steals any of your belongings at night." Syd crossing her arms in a huff, before turning to Sky with a concern look now as she slowly uncrossed her arms, "Sky, you okay?"

* * *

Sky didn't know what to think, as he just looked to were Jack had sat moments ago.

Why did he have such a nagging feeling in him suddenly?

First he gets a weird, yet somewhat nice feeling when he sees Jack, but when he leaves he now feels...concerned? Suspicious?

Sky suddenly jumps a bit as he hears Sydney and looks at her, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Z rolls her eyes, but concern can be read from her face as she looks at the blue ranger, "Sky something bothering you? You don't usually space out, like ever."

Bridge nods concerned as well, because well it's usually him to space out not Sky.

* * *

Jack rushed into his room and laid back onto the soft covers in a huff.

Hex jumped onto the mattress as well, curling up at Jack's legs while Triton sat on the desk chair.

 _'Not the best first meeting, but it could of been worst.'_ Jack sighs.

Triton nods, _'Still we'll have to work with them, if that means trying this coordinator skill then so be it.'_

Hex huffs at the ghost, _'We'll look like fools more like it, and none of us have any cooking skills for breeding and what not.'_

Jack groans, _'Not our fault the best we could ever cook in our environment was boiled water and rice.'_

Suddenly, Jack's morpher makes a ringing noise in his pocket, which he grabs out and opens to openly groan once more, making Triton join Hex and looking what was the problem.

_'Wolf-mutt apparently wants me to start writing out my data info...figures only a day in and he wants me to become part of the system.'_

_'Would ruffle his fur a bit, still might as well be honest...I mean we don't have much info to fill this out anyway.'_ Hex points to much of what is required on the screen, especially date of birth.

 _'They'll just investigate more, less need for us really.'_ Triton explains, which makes Hex and Jack nod before starting to fill out what they could....to an extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....anyone else a fan of Ashes Remain?  
> 


	5. Ch.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> 'Italic text' = Telepathy  
> (with " marks if psychic type uses said ability to talk to multiple people, so like regular talk people speak in stories.)  
> (Lucario/Riolu are the also ones that can use the same technique as psychic types with telepathy, but prefer to usually solo telepathy with their human/alien partner more often. Same goes with ghost/dark types.)  
> ////////////  
> Note: Elite Pokemon can learn more than 6 moves, and moves like 'Bite' can be replaced with 'Crunch' without adding to the already moveset. Also moves like tackle, tail whip, bite, grow, etc are basically instinct moves, and aren't counted on the moveset despite knowing it.

_**Name: Jack** _

_**Age: 19** _

_**Gender: Male** _

_**DOB: N/A** _

_**Hair color: Black** _

_**Skin tone: Brown** _

_**Eye color: Brown** _

_**Pokemon Partners: Triton (Dusknoir) & Hex (shiny Manetric)** _

_**Occupation: SPD cadet/ranger** _

_**Ranger color: Red** _

_**Elite Pokemon: N/A** _

_**Major(s): Pokemon Battling/coordinating** _

* * *

Jack and his partners looked at the completed I.D.(or the best they could complete, though there was still more optional wise) on his morpher as they woke up the next day.

 _'Not bad considering how little we have, looks nearly done.'_ Hex comments as he stretches' his arms and legs out in a cat pose.

 _'We'll still get questioned,_ _especially on our birthdays.'_ Triton speaks as he watches the weather report on the small tv on the edge of the bed.

 _'Well that's their problem not ours...besides, apparently we're going to get a new member of our trio.'_ Jack then stretches' his arms out, already did his hygienic and was just putting on his new SPD uniform jacket(both Pokemon wearing a matching pair) when they all heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Jack, you coming? Commander says he's bringing the elite Pokemon to our common room before breakfast. Last one arrives get their elite last!"

Jack rolls his eyes as he hears Z retreat, "Well looks like our new member is coming sooner then we thought."

Hex huffs as he joins Triton(whom turns off the tv), _'You'd think he'd wait till we ate and all before meeting new members.'_

Triton gives a happy huff, _'Well at least none of us will smell of dog breath.'_

Triton avoids the light jab from Hex as the three walk out of the room to the plush coach were already Z and Sky sat.

"Looks like someone finally decided to dress nice." Z smirks as Jack rolls his eyes again and just goes to sit across from the two, Hex and Triton following.

"I haven't even had my coffee yet!"

"Relax Syd, I'm sure if Cruger knows you well, he'll be bringing a cup with him now."

Jack turns to Syd's room direction to see Bridge and Sydney walk over, the latter looking crankier than when he beat her in a battle yesterday.

"Cheer up Syd, we're going to see elite Pokemon up and personal!" Z exclaims as she nudges Syd playfully as she sat beside her.

Bridge nods smiling, "You know Power Rangers are the common ones to receive said elites? But there's sightings of such of people unrelated at all to Power Rangers whom receive one, no one knows why, but most theorize their rangers in the making, or possibly related to a ranger."

Z nods, "Like the Dino red ranger's twin brother? He only was at the Wind Ninja academy, but never became a ranger."

Bridge nods excitedly at her, "Yeah! Even so, not all siblings of rangers gets one, so it's incredible when one does!"

Sky shakes his head and voices for the first time, "How though? My dad got his from Cruger like all the other rangers got from their mentors. How do the siblings get bonded to one?"

Jack raises an eyebrow at Sky, _'His dad was a ranger?'_

While Bridge and Z lightly argued on such question, Jack kept wondering just how many ranger groups were out there...surely if Cruger knows of them, he could of just asked some of them to help against this Grumm...which he still didn't know of....

"Rangers."

Everyone turned silent as the commander stepped into the room.

At once, the four cadets rose in salute, their Pokemon following.

Jack and his partners just looked at the commander with a side look, looking now to see a luxury ball on the commander's belt with his other partners regular pokeballs(how did he not see that before?).

"At ease rangers, and good morning."

Jack saw in the wolf-mutt's paws a giant looking case with the SPD logo on the sides, "Today, you all will be receiving a pair of elite Pokemon, ones that will help you on your time as a power ranger."

Sky steps up, his eyes in confusion as he looks at the commander, "Sir, did you say pair? I thought rangers only get one."

Cruger nods as he places the case down on the nearby table, "Indeed, but we've lost contact with A-squad just recently."

The four cadets held their breath, "Kat and I believe Grummn and his forces are the cause of this, and so I have decided you all need more than one elite if we are to defeat this monster."

With that, he opens the case reveling a clear colored tray of luxury balls.

"There are 29 elite pokeballs before you, only two will you take on."

"And the rest sir?" Sky questions.

"Will be sent back to the ranger mentors whom sent them here. They will sent then be shipped to another new ranger team elsewhere."

Jack looks up at the commander, "What about you? You've got an elite it seems on you already."

He could feel the others glare at him, but it was morning, so sorry he wasn't in the mood for small chat.

"In this pokeball on my belt is an Aerodactyl named Blade. She's very aggressive and too dangerous for starting rangers, so I've been given her to train and calm down such aggression."

Jack looks at said fossil Pokemon's pokeball, before silently flicking open his morpher from his left pocket, scanning each pokeball, some he noticed up from the scan were shiny Pokemon.

* * *

_**Fossil elites:** _

_**Tyrunt (M)** _

_**Anorith (F)** _

_**Kabuto (M)** _

_**Cranidos (M) (shiny)** _

_**Shieldon (F) (shiny)** _

_**Omanyte (M)** _

_**Lileep (F) (shiny)** _

_**Tirtouga (M) (shiny)** _

_**Archen (F)** _

_**Amaura (F) (shiny)** _

* * *

_**Starter elites:** _

_**Charmander (M)** _

_**Bulbasaur (F)** _

_**Squirtle (M)** _

_**Torchic (M) (shiny)** _

_**Treeko (M)** _

_**Mudkip (F)** _

_**Cyndaquil (F)** _

_**Chikorita (F)** _

_**Totodile (M) (shiny)** _

_**Chimchar (M)**_

_**Piplup (M)** _

_**Turtwig (M)** _

_**Tepig (F)** _

_**Snivy (F)** _

_**Oshawott (M)** _

_**Fennekin (F) (shiny)** _

_**Froakie (M)** _

_**Chespin (F)** _

_**Litten (M)** _

_**Rowlet (M) (shiny)** _

_**Popplio (F)** _

_**Scorbunny (M)** _

_**Grookey (M)** _

_**Sobble (F)**_

* * *

"You can either pick two of one elite group, or one of each. Know though that all have the potential to help you as rangers." With that, the wolf-mutt leaves with his Pokemon, leaving the cadets with a room full of starters either sleeping, playing, or just looking at them.

"So, who wants to pick first?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elite Pokemon:  
> Gen 1-8 starters + fossil Pokemon(minus ones from gen 8)  
> /////////  
> So, which elites do you think the rangers should get? Comment down below!


	6. Ch.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's short! I'll go longer next chapter honest >.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> 'Italic text' = Telepathy
> 
> (with " marks if psychic type uses said ability to talk to multiple people, so like regular talk people speak in stories.)
> 
> (Lucario/Riolu are the also ones that can use the same technique as psychic types with telepathy, but prefer to usually solo telepathy with their human/alien partner more often. Same goes with ghost/dark types.)
> 
> ////////////
> 
> Note: Elite Pokemon can learn more than 6 moves, and moves like 'Bite' can be replaced with 'Crunch' without adding to the already moveset. Also moves like tackle, tail whip, peck, bite, grow, etc are basically instinct moves, and aren't counted on the moveset despite knowing it, this goes for non-elite Pokemon too.
> 
> /////////////
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> \- Mons = more then one Pokemon (idk if it's the right term, so if not please let me know)
> 
> \- Also unsure how many moves elites should have total, which is why after six moves I put TBDs(to be determines) so comment please how many you think they should have.
> 
> \- Pokemon like the starters + fossil pkmn (minus Aerodactyl) have only four moves until they evolve/learn more.
> 
> \- I will put in the end notes(or on beginning notes?) other ranger teams Pokemon (Tommy's Pokemon though will be awhile, he did go on more than one team...so idk how to work with that yet). Message me on fanfic.net on suggested Pokemon! (Mighty morphing- Megaforce) <\- Though if I miss a team...it's cause I haven't watched said series so can't do much on that sorry.  
> \- Ps, if you want to make a longer, more constructive criticism comment, go to this fic's fanfic.net version on my account there! I mean you can do that here too...but you know fanfic.net it's easier if you wanna go anonymous.

* * *

_'Aw, I think this little girl likes you Sky! '_ Alpha exclaims happily as he sees the shiny Shieldon bump Sky on the foot with enthusiasm.

The rangers decided to give each other and their partners space, leaving the elite mons to go about and choose for themselves.

Turned out two went to Sky in an instant.

Sky looked down at the mon, one eyebrow raised as the mon looked back with but stars in her eyes it seemed.

 _'Okay one down I guess...but which one woul-'_ Sky didn't get to finish his train of thought, for a piece of weight suddenly slammed into his chest, pushing him onto the couch.

 _'And there's number two, congrats you have a healthy girl and boy.'_ Sky rolled his eyes, ignoring Alpha before sitting up only to realize a small blue mon on his chest.

 _'Hiya!'_ The blue mon said before looking at Sky's other mons, _'You look strong, I want to become strong too!'_ with that, the penguin Pokemon puffed out his chest, _'I'm your partner!'_

After some debate, Sky decided to name the two Savo (short for Savior) and Scuba (short for Scuba diving...which the mon only took because Sky exclaimed what it was and how dangerous yet adventurous the activity was).

' _Guess that's one way to get elites.'_ Sky thought puzzledly, before looking over to Jack still pondering on the mons in front of him as he too sat on the couch.

* * *

_'Their staring.'_

_'Well yeah, their curious about us...mainly you though.'_

_'What do I do?'_

Hex rolls his eyes as he just looks back at Jack, _'Perhaps talk to them? Elites can talk like psychic types with anyone, so it's not like you not understanding Sky and the others' partners.'_

Jack mentally groans before petting Hex on the head, _'Well if they bite me your taking care of them.'_

Triton silently chuckles as Hex huffs upset and looks away.

"Um hi you two...I'm Jack, and these are my partners Triton and Hex." Jack whispers softly to them as he gestures to his partners.

The small geeko curiously crawls onto Jack's left shoulder, the small monkey on his right.

Jack sat on the couch and gestured to his partners, "We're new here as well, but perhaps by sticking together we can work through this place together, what you say?"

Both mons looked at one another, then at Jack's partners, before back at him with a nod and a soft smile.

Jack sighed in relief, before looking towards the other rangers and their new elite Pokemon as well.

"So...we're training now?"

Z laughs as she positions her Grookey on her left arm, and her Litten on her right, "Not before some food we don't!"

Her Pokemon agreed, especially her Grookey whom pounced from her shoulder to the small kitchen island with ease.

"Wow, you got yourself a hungry one eh Z?" Bridge says as he and his mons follow Z and Syd to the island's seats.

Z smirks as she sits while helping said monkey with a banana, "Hey, this just means I can kick butt more in battle at a higher ground."

Sky rolls his eyes as he walks over and sits down, "Just don't have the little guy bounce on us during battle."

"I just might."

Jack looks at Triton and Hex, his elites already sitting with the other mons, more specifically Sky's partners and elites.

_'Uh, should we join?'_

Triton shrugs but gestures to their new teammates, _'Can't exactly not with our new partners joining the group.'_

Hex just goes over to the fridge and paws at it, _'She said food first...might as well go with it.'_

With that, the new red ranger and his partners go join the now larger group for breakfast before a day of training comes next.

But first, the rangers needed to name said elites, aside from Sky whom already decided...and so that then became the breakfast discussion of the day as smells of pancakes and other foods appeared in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickname - Pkmn - Gender - Ability - Moves  
> /////  
> Cruger's partners:  
> Luna - Staraptor - Female - Reckless - Aerial ace, Steel wing, Close combat, Double team, Protect, and Brave bird  
> Vortex - Lucario - Male - Justified - Aura sphere, Stone edge, Flash cannon, Metal claw, Bone rush, and Blaze kick  
> Blade - Aerodactyl - Female - Rock Head - Agility, Ancient power, Aerial ace, Flame thrower, Double team, Steel wing, + TBDs  
> //////////  
> Jack's partners:  
> Triton - Dusknoir - Male - Frisk - Shadow ball, Psychic, Fire punch, Revenge, Dark pulse, and Ice punch  
> Hex (shiny) - Manetric - Male - Lightning rod - Flamethrower, Thunder, Discharge, Agility, Headbutt, and Psychic fangs  
> Storm - Chimchar - Male - Blaze - Flame wheel, Fury swipes, Ember, Thunder punch  
> Sleuth - Treeko - Male - Overgrow - Quick attack, Detect, Energy ball, and Dragon breath  
> /////////  
> Elizabeth 'Z' partners:  
> Crystal - Dustox - Female - Shield dust - Energy ball, Aerial ace, Psychic, Silver wind, Shadow ball, and Poison sting  
> Aries - Luxray - Male - Guts - Iron tail, Ice fang, Swift, Facade, Crunch, Thunder, and Endure  
> Blitz - Grookey - Male - Overgrow - Razor leaf, Knock off, Protect, and Screech  
> Pyro - Litten - Male - Blaze - Fury swipes, Roar, Double kick, and Ember  
> ////////  
> Sydney 'Syd' partners:  
> Coco - Ambipom - Female - Pickup - Double hit, Thunder, Double team, Swift, Iron tail, and Dig  
> Zenon - Medicham - Female - Pure Power - Hidden power, Drain punch, Psychic, Shadow ball, Thunder punch, and Light screen  
> Zuko - Torchic - Male - Blaze - Ember, Quick attack, Slash, and Mirror move  
> Ivy - Snivy - Female - Overgrow - Growth, Leaf tornado, Slam, and Leaf blade  
> ///////  
> Bridge's partners:  
> Baron - Donphan - Male - Sand veil - Ancient power, Double team, Fire fang, Thunder fang, Protect, and Earth power  
> Lily - Ledian - Female - Iron fist - Light screen, Aerial ace, Ice punch, Dizzy punch, Bug buzz, and Silver wind  
> Dodger - Kabuto - Male - Swift swim - Aqua jet, Metal sound, Mud shot, and Icy wind  
> Willow - Chikorita - Female - Overgrow - Razor leaf, Synthesis, Light screen, and Body slam  
> //////  
> Sky's partners:  
> Alpha - Arcanine - Male - Flash fire - Flamethrower, Dragon pulse, Protect, Howl, Thunder fang, and Extreme speed  
> Silver - Scizor - Male - Swarm - Metal claw, Cross poison, Iron defense, Brick break, Acrobatics, and X-scissor  
> Savo - Shieldon - Female - Soundproof - Protect, Iron defense, Ancient power, and Iron head  
> Scuba - Piplup - Male - Torrent - Bubblebeam, Bide, Agility, and Whirlpool


End file.
